


Colors of Life and Death radioplay

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gore, Sasuke adopts Naruto as his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: A radio play of the first 3 chapters of my fic "Colors of Life and Death" A radio play is pretty much a T.V show without the picture. It has sound FX, BG music and voice actors. The chapter segments are in MP3 format.





	Colors of Life and Death radioplay

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. :) Constructive crit is welcome.

~Castlist~ 

**Naruto:** AllyKatAVR  
**Sasuke:** Lucien Dodge (chap 1), Liam Brennon (Chap 2 and 3)  
**Tsunade:** Songbird21  
**Sakura:** Kaire  
**Hinata:** Graceria (Played by Ally in chapter 2)  
**Kyuubi:** Reaper  
**Orochimaru:** Nick Tiner 

**To download a chapter right click and 'save as'**

  * [Chapter1-](http://planetmyhill.com/Quicksilver/COLAD_radioplay/Chapter1_completeMP3.mp3) File size- 14.2mb 
  * [Chapter2-](http://planetmyhill.com/Quicksilver/COLAD_radioplay/COLAD_chapter_2.mp3) File size- 10mb 
  * [Chapter3- Part 1](http://planetmyhill.com/Quicksilver/COLAD_radioplay/COLAD_chapter_3_pt1.mp3) File size- 5.67mb 




End file.
